youtubepoopfandomcom-20200223-history
King Harkinian
King Harkinian ( ), or The King for short, is one of the main characters/protagonists of Youtube-Poop. He appeared in the 2 Legend of Zelda games for the CD-I as a minor character and only ever those 2 games. Whether he is good or bad varies, but his love for dinner is unquestionable as shown in Poops and the games. He has been made so famous through poop that all you have to do nowadays is type "Harkinian" into YouTube to bring up poops https://m.youtube.com/results?q=harkinian&sm=3. Personality The Bad... In most YTP's, The King is usually portrayed as greedy, immature and selfish,https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v5NRY3pS8es often being a jerkass in one way or another to most people he meets, especially Duke Onkled and Gwonam. He is also negligent towards his daughter Zelda and even beats her up just for not cooking his dinner correctly. Although he seems to be quite affectionate towards Link, and treats him as if he were his own son and a prince, he certainly won't hesitate to abuse him either if Link goes against the King's wishes. At times, the King can be outright depraved, having a massive gay orgy with several charactershttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tZL6YHLwn9M and committing incest with his daughter.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jmIAM-hnEjQ He is extremely thin-skinned and unwilling to accept criticism or acknowledge that he is wrong, summoning Ganon to attack Michael Rosen when the poet called him out on his crimes and misdeeds.https://youtu.be/V5MajivblTo?t=4m3s The King can be best described in psychiatric jargon as being pathologically sadistic and narcissistic, displaying a demeaning, malevolent attitude and an inflated sense of entitlement to everyone around him. It is no surprise that the King is in the category titled: "Retarded, Insane, Stupid, Dumb". ...and The Good Despite King Harkinian's malice and apathy, there is a good side to him after all. After he left Zelda in the castle for a HOLE MUNF, he bravely and passionately saved Zelda from getting molested by Duke Onkled. D'awww! Powers and Abilities For defense, he has his Dinner Blaster. First seen in CraaazyCat13's video of the same name, his Dinner Blaster was the later seen in Hotel Mario: Gears of Toasters and The King. He is clearly capable of becoming Super Saiyan and using a Kamehameha. He is also an exceptional pilot, capable of flying any aircraft or starfighter he encounters with surprising skill and dexterity. He has been seen in various poops using other kinds of weapons. As well as these, he also possesses decent physical strength, showcased whenever he hits or punches someone and they cry out in pain. The only one who survived his attacks was Link. Health Issues Eyesight When Link was playing with his new laser pointer one day, The King's right eye went permanently blind when the laser was directed to his face. He is no longer allowed to drive because of this. Alcohol The King enjoys drinking wine from his favorite glass and frequently visiting Ganon's Pub. Any drinks that aren't spilled on the floor end up causing most of the daily hijinks in the castle. This leads to making insane decisions, attacking Link, and speaking gibberish. The King may also contract other health issues in the long term such as liver and heart disease. Criminal Record .]] *On January 17, 2009, The King was arrested by Mayor Kravindish after a high-speed chase that ended with The King wrecking his new car. He was put on probation for one month and fined 9,100 rupees for driving under the influence of alcohol and attempting to evade arrest. *On March 28, 2009, The King was questioned after witnesses reported his involvement in a shootout that occurred the previous night at Ganon's Pub. He admitted to injuring Fat Mario and Gay Luigi with his shotgun after the former urinated in his drink, and then in his face. He was once again put on probation. *On July 17, 2009, The King returned to his castle from a vacation to find the place trashed and Link hosting a wild party. He took out his rifle, intending to shoot Link, but Mayor Kravindish, who was attending the party, arrested him on the spot. He was convicted of attempted murder soon after and sentenced to ten years at Hyrule State Prison, but escaped less than a month later when Morshu and Scatman John destroyed one of the prison's walls with a bomb. *On July 28, 2009, The king was arrested for smoking Weegee Weed and causing everyone in the kingdom of Hyrule to turn into a Weegee. His arrest took some time because of the shortage of Belgian Waffles. *On September 5, 2009, The King was confronted by Mayor Kravindish, who attempted to arrest him again, this time for illegally downloading Sony Vegas. The King escaped in an airship, beginning an aerial chase that ended with Kravindish crashing his helicopter. *On September 23, 2012, The King was revealed to be secretly working for Viacom Inc.. This was shown in Spingebill the Horny Drug Addict Gets Sued by Viacom. Gallery Quotes Videos See also To read about the cartoon and the 2 comic stories he was in, both of which don't see any attention in Youtube Poop, click here. Likes and dislikes Likes * Dinner * Playing Funny/Not Funny References de:King Harkinian Category:Characters Category:Elves Category:Males Category:Royalty Category:Legend of Zelda Category:People from Hyrule Category:Possible Villains Category:Possible Heroes Category:Awesome Characters Category:RISD Category:Main YTP Characters Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Kings Category:Fathers Category:Old Category:Fabulous Characters Category:Rich Characters Category:Bullies Category:Bronies Category:LGBT Category:Uber Powerful Characters Category:Characters who swear very much Category:Super Smash Bros. Lawl